Hope
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: Even with a tragic past and dark magic there is always..Hope
1. Hope

**This is a 5 chapter story I decided to do for my girlfriend. I hope you enjoy it baby doll ;). And I hope all you other readers enjoy it myself. After I'm done with this I'm going back to working on "My Rainbow Moonlight". Boy writing is fun.**

In the deep Everfree Forest lived a eighteen year old white unicorn with black mane who lived a living hell of a life. He had no friends...he had no home and worst of all...he had no family. His parent's abandoned him when he was just eight years old. They just...left him in the streets and why you ask? Because they thought he was a waist of god given talent. Age eight and couldn't use one lick of magic..how embarrassing right? Little did they know of the dark power I possessed. What if I told you a short story about that unicorn? What if I told you about this..dark power he has? What if I told you that unicorn...is me? My name is Hope Sin and this is my story.

* * *

**Canterlot**

I had teleported to Canterlot in search of a book that could only be found in the "underground" shops of Canterlot. The underground shops were illegal markets located well...deep underground under the streets of Canterlot that nopony knows of. Not even the princesses themselves. I had aquired knowledge of the undergrounds through a friend of mines...well he wasn't a friend anymore after I found out that black diamond he sold me was a fake. I was so angry that I decided to give him a present of my own. Let's just say he's living the high life in the after life now. In all honesty I never really ment to kill him. My magic had backfired and well...now I know not to use white flames in a gas swamp. My magic..it's not like the ones those other sissy unicorns use. My magic is dangerous...Very dangerous. That fake merchant learned that the hard way. Im not evil in anyway possible. Hell I even tried my best to cleanse downtown Manehatten of it's little "crime" problem. I stopped caring though after thug from thug started poppin up in the streets. Man why bother when I can let them deal with each other. However, I can care less about being a "hero" or whatever. I only live for me and my dark magic and I can tell you one thing. ponies who cross me tend to think I'm weak but I'll tell you something...I'm only gonna' get stronger. I found the underground entrance in a dark alleyway. It was a door that actually led to the undergrounds. I opened the door with my hoove (_since I found using magic for simple things such as opening doors to be very lazy_) and wandered down the large flight of steps. The deeper I descened the darker it got. Soon it got to the point were everything was pitch black. I conjured up a small white flame that stationed itself on the top of my horn. I could see now that I was in the underground do to the sighn that pointed ahead of my direction. "Dark Markets" it said. Knowing that was where I would fined the book I headed off in the direction of the sign.

"It freakin stinks down here like a hogs ass." I said to myself.

Up ahead I could here the sounds of ponies talking. The market was close. I hurried towards the sounds hoping nopony had purchased my book. I could see a light at the end up ahead and soon enough took off in a dash. As I got to the end I could not believe my eyes. "Holy...shit." I whisperd in awe. The light had actually come from an extremely large cavern that had to have been the size of Canterlot itself. There were hundred if not thousands of ponies roaming around the place. I wandered around looking for the marketplace that sold the book.

"ITEMS OF MYSTERY AND WONDER HERE! COME GET EM' WHILE DER' STILL HERE!" I heard sompony yell. I looked over to my left and saw a small tent with a brown earthpony standing outside of it. In front of the tent he had a wooden stand set-up that help many weird items that I was least interested in. I walked over to the stand casually.

"Well now look at you. You look like you can use a little something for that mane of yours. May I interest you in...the Comb of Ponumes. This comb was used by the ancient ruler of Saddle Arabia herself you know." The merchant informed.

"Not interested. However, I am interested in a book you might have." I replied.

"Oh really? Books? I got plenty of those too ya' know. I got dictionaries, encyclopedias, magazines and-

"And "The Book of Sinrai""

The merchant grew pale and looked at me with widest eyes I had ever seen. "Snitchy Snitcherson told you about the book didn't he. He's the only one besides me who knows about it." He said. I smiled and nodded. The merchant began looking left and right just to make sure nopony was listening to us. He then rushed into his tent but not before signaling me to follow him. I walked inside the tent only to see the merchant standing in front of a large treasure chest. The more I looked closely it looked like the chest was emitting purple and black mixed smoke. The merchant signaled me to come closer to him. I walked over to him and stood by his side.

"This is the book your lookin' for?" The merchant asked.

I looked inside the large chest. There lyed a black book with three gems in it. All three of the gems were dark purple. I took notice to the glow they seemed to be emitting. I couldn't help but smile in delight. I took the book out of the chest. "This is the book I'm lookin for alright. How much?" I asked. The merchant looked at the book with a nervous expression.

"I-I'ts free k-kid. But..but you do-"

"Holy shit a free book of the most powerful magic ever to be created? If this is a trick I'll do to you what I did to snitchy ok?" I said.

Just like that I teleported out of the caverns, leaving the merchant to himself. He still had that nervous look on his face. "Aw shit..that kid he doesn't know what he just bought. He's..he's gonna' go through hell." He said.

* * *

**Canterlot**

I had ended up in the streets of Canterlot once more. However, I didn't noticed do to the fact that I never took my eyes off the book I longed for. "Aw man I can't believe it. After searching for fuckin' ever I finally got my book. Can't wait to take it back to the tent and read it." I said as I began to walk. Using my magic I levitated the book in front of me, not noticing or caring about the ponies I was bumping into. I can tell you the read was worth everything in the world. There were spells on how to cast black lightning, how to turn solid matter into liquid acid, how to summon a creatures called "Fiendlings". But there was one spell that always fascinated me. How to cause an eclipse at will. The book had everything I needed. Suddenly, my reading was interrupted by me bumbing head first into somepony, causing me to drop the dark book.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I was so busy reading to even notice." Said the somepony.

"*Grrrrr* It's..ok miss-"

I stopped as I looked up from picking up my book only to see a lavender unicorn with dark purple mane with a stripe of pink going down the middle. The unicorn returned the stare. However, her stare was more intense for some reason. I levitated to book in the air which seemed to catch the lavender colored unicorn attention. What caught her attention more was the book I was reading. "Is that?" She began. I lost my magic grip on the book as the unicorn used her own magic to force it away from me. She began reading through it herself. She had a worried look on her face as she read through. Sshe then looked back at me. I growled and used my magic to snatch the book back.

"I would like it if ya' didn't snatch shit." I lightly growled.

" the Book of Sinrai..It actually exists. I-I can't believe it. And..and you have it." She replied.

"Yeah so what if I do." I said coldly.

"Nopony can have that book...nopony...it's a book of pure evil and I've read stories about it..terrible stories."

I looked at the unicorn in confusion. "What the hell are you on about now?" I asked. The lavender unicorn never took here eyes of the book. A new look appeared on her face. A look of fear.

"Those who read the book of Sinrai will experience...They wil experince-"

"Let me guess. They will go through fuckin' hell right?"

The unicorn nodded. "The books in my library told have all described the book as being nothing more than a myth. Nopony can read that book. And it looks like you know why." She said. "Please...get rid of that book." As the unicorn started to approach me I lowered my head towards here so that my horn was pointing at her. Without warning I shot a ball of white fire at her. I missed and the fire ball exploded on the ground next to her causing her to jump.

"_White fire? I've never seen anything like that before. Who is this guy?_" The unicorn thought.

"Now miss um...lavender colored pony girl. I bought this book for one reason only. To be the damn most powerful unicorn there is. So powerful that the heavens are gonna' write stories about me in their bible. I...I know what's at stake here but let me tell ya' something...I don't fucking care."

The lavender pony looked at me in shock. She stared at me like that for a while. Here look then slowly changed to a normal look. "Twilight Sparkle." She said.

"What?" I replied.

"My name it's...Twilight Sparkle."

I looked at her for a while then exhaled loudly. I walked her to her and extended my hoove. "Sin...Hope Sin." I stated. Twilight reached out for my hoove and shook it. As she shook my hoove she giggled lightly.

"What a unique name. It's nice to meet you Hope." Twilight said.

"It's nice to meet you too I guess. And sorry about the fire-bomb. In all honesty I didn't mean to go that far." I replied.

"It's okay. Uh...that was a fire-bomb? I've never read anything about that. Your magic is kinda..strange to me."

I kicked the ground and looked at my levitating book. "Well you see ther-"

"Twilight what the hay! Why did you just take off like that!?" Yelled a cyan pegasus with Rainbow mane that appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah! Rainbow Dash don't scare me like that you know how much I hate it!" cried Twilight.

"Sorry egghead I didn't mean to scare you...uh who is this guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

I gave the cyan pegasus a firm look. Twilight then appeared beside me. "Rainbow this is-" "TWILIGHT THERE YOU ARE!" Yelled a pony from behind me. I looked in back of me to see A light pink pony with dark pink mane bouncing towards me. I was confused by her cheery behavior. The pink cheery pony began bouncing in front of twilight.

"Pinkie Pie calm down." Twilight ordered.

"Sorry Twilight it's just you took off in such a hurry that I couldn't keep up. I thought I chug a whole entire bottle of sode since that makes me run faster. Why do you think that is?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Before Pinkie Pie could get her answer she looked over at me and gasped. Within seconds she was right in front of my face. "Twilight Who's your friends? Hi I'm Pinkie Pie it's nice to meet a friend of Twilight's because that means a friend of twilight is a friend of mines weeeeee!" Pinkie Pie squeeled. Her squeel was so annoying I had to cover my fuckin' ears.

"Oh by the way Twilight. Rarity told me that her, Fluttershy, and Applejack will be down at the river today. She wanted to know if you guys wanted to join." Rainbow Dash informed.

"That sounds good. Oh I forgot to introduce you guys to my new friend. Guys this is Hope Sin. I just met him today." Twilight said.

I looked at Twilight in confusion. I tapped her on her shoulder. "We're..friends now?" I asked. Twilight smiled at me and giggled.

"Of course. I've never seen a unicorn with your kind of magic before. It really fascinates me." Twilight stated.

I couldn't help but blush at the fact that somepony found me fascinating. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash flew over and wrapped a hoof around my neck. "Well now looks like we have an addition to the main six. Hey new guy I gotta' question for you. How fast can you swim?" Rainbow dash asked.

"I don't freakin' know. And your not gonna find out. I't's been nice meeting you all but I'm goin' and reading my book. later." I said.

My horn began to glow a bright blue, signaling that I was about to teleport away. However, before I could do so Pinkie Pie wrapped her hooves around my hoove. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed. Pinkie Pie was starring at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

"Wait Hope you can't leave yet." She said.

"Oh yeah? Watch me Pinkie." I said.

Pinkie pie's grip on me grew tighter. "Aw you can't go I haven't even thrown you a party yet. Please stay and come with us down to the river pleeeeaaaassseeee!" She begged. I growled in frustration.

"Look it's not that I don't like you it's just I don't have time to go swimming with the freakin' fishes. I got spells to learn and power to gain. Don't...distract me from absolute power." I growled.

"But. but but but. PLEEEEAAASSSEEE with a cherry on top of sprinkle and pinapples." Pinkie begged again.

"_Fuckin' dammit_" I thought.

Suddenly, Twilight appeared beside me via teleportation spell of her own. " Well I won't force you to come Hope but I would really like it if you did. I could show you my library if you want. It's got tons of books with spells." She informed. I looked at Twilight who seemed to have a look of her own. It was a mixture between..loving and sad. Emotions I haven't really expressed in a while. How could I say no.

"...fine." I muttered.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Finally, let's get going now. Wait til' you meet the rest of the group Hope." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah...joy." I sighed.

* * *

**Chapter one done all for my favorite girl and readers ;) Now remember guys there are only gonna be 5 chapters and the chapters will be way longer then this. Onnce I'm done I will get to work on "My Rainbow Moonlight." I promise**


	2. Darkness is Sin

**2nd Chapter**

The rest of the main six and I had arrived at the river via my teleportation spell. I noticed at times when unicorns used a teleportation spell it exhausted the hell out of them. However, for me it was a completely different story. I could teleport just like with no problems afterwards. However I should point out that my teleportation comes with a price. "Wowwy zowwy a fire ring!" Pinkie yelled as she backed up into me. Twilight immediately responded by levitating a stream of water from the river and dropping the stream over the fire ring that surrounded us. With the fire gone everypony but me sighed in relief. Twilight turned towards me.

"What was that Hope!? You..made a ring of fire just by teleporting but-"

"No shit! That's dark magic for you!" I interrupted.

Twilight growled under her breath. "How good are you..with dark magic?" She asked.

"Very...it's all I know. I've learned from..certain books." I replied.

"I don't have any books in my library that can show me how to shoot white fire or leave a ring of fire after teleportation. Are these books found in other libraries in Equestria?"

I looked at her for a minute. I wondered what her reaction would be if I told her what kind of books these were. I sighed heavily. "No..the books I read are..banned books." I said. Twilight's eyes grew wide.

"Banned...books?" She asked.

"Yeah...banned books. I have five banned books of dark magic. There is only one copy of each in existence and I own them all." I boasted.

Twilight was so stunned that she didn't realize that the rest of her friends had joined her by her side. "What er' yall talking about over here?" An orange pony with yellow mane wearing a cowboy hat said. Twilight didn't reply.

"Well now who is this gentlecolt?" Another pony asked.

This pony was actually another unicorn with white coat and beautiful purple mane. To be honest..I wouldn't mind ramming my stallion hood into that fine piece of ass if you know what I mean. I could actually say the same thing for the other hotty standing next to her. She was a pegasus just like Rainbow Dash. She had a bright yellow coat and an equally beautifully pink flowing mane. Forgetting about my conversation with Twilight I decided to respond to the white unicorns question. "Uh my name Hope Sin. Who the hell who hell might you be?" I asked. The white unicorn threw me a nasty stare as if I had said something wrong. Well...knowing me I probably did but didn't notice it.

"Well..so much for gentlecolt. My name is Rarity . I own the fasion boutique here in Ponyville. It is...nice to meet you Hope." Rarity replied.

"Uh it's nice to meet you too..I guess."

I then focused my attention on the earth pony with the cowboy hat. "What's your name then?" I asked a little politely hoping not to tick off this pony. The reaction I got from her was different from rarity's. She actually smiled at me.

"Why the names Applejack. Nice to meet you partner. I saw when you and the rest of my friends arrived here through that teleporting thingy. Let me tell you I never seen anythang like that. Your a strange one." She replied.

"Hmmm..I take it you haven't seen dark magic before?" I asked.

"Dark...magic?" The yellow pegasus replied quitely.

I looked at her which caused her to duck behind Applejack and Rarity. Right now I was totally confused. "What's her problem?" I asked. Applejack looked in back of her and smiled.

"You mean Fluttershy? Oh it's nothing odd really. She is just shy when it comes to meeting new people." Rarity informed.

"Oh...heh whatever I guess." I replied.

Suddenly, I was suprised when a small wave of river water came crashing down on me. I was the only one who got wet and this caused some of the girls to snicker. I looked over at the river only to see Pinkie Pie bouncing on a giant pool floaty that resembled a duck. "Hop in Hope the water is just super de duper!" She exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Uh not yet Pinkie." I said.

"Okay dokey then. Come in guys the water is great." Pinkie said.

"Right behind ya' Pinkie." Rainbow Dash replied.

Rainbow Dash flew up into the air and did a nose dive, causing more water to splash all over me. Soon enough the rest of the main six, including Twilight, hoped in the river leaving me there to stare. As minutes went by I grew bored to the point were I almost passed out on the ground. I decided to ly down on the soft grass. "_What the hell am I doin' here?_" I thought to myself. The only real reason I was here was to check out Twilight's library. One thing I should probably metion is that I'm kinda' a book worm myself. Letting bordem take control of me I decided to rest my eyes just for a bit. Suddenly, water splashed in my face causing me to jump in suprise.

"What the hell!?" I yelled.

"Hehehe. Got ya'" Twilight giggled.

"_fuckin' dammit I hate water._"

I looked at twilight and growled at her. Not wanting to let anger get the better of me I decided cool off a bit. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I threw Twilight an unamused look. "Your sooo freakin' funny." I said sarcastically. This caused Twilight to giggle even more.

"Hey. Come in here. The rivers nice in this time of year and plus..I still have questions I wanna' ask you." She said.

"Oh so your gonna' interrogate me now? Boy my day just keeps getting better." I replied sarcastically.

I made my way into the river slowly. Twilight was right. The water did feel nice and I felt so relaxed. "So..what do you want to know now?" I asked. Twilight looked at me firmly.

"You told me a while ago that you learned dark magic from...banned books right? What kind of books were they?" Twilight interrogated.

"About five years ago I had went into the everfree forest to meet up with...a friend of mines who is no longer with us...I was looking for ordinary spell books to practice magic with and I knew he was the go-to guy for that kind of stuff since he sold his items for a very cheap price," I stated. "He offered me five dark magic books that I'm guessing he stolen from Saddle Arabia. the book I have now I got from the Undergro-I MEAN!...a very special shop." Judging by the look on Twilight's face I could tell she was intrigued by the story.

"The books this erchant sold you. Do you know what they are called?" She asked.

"Yes I do. The first one I read is called "Book of dark soul". The second one is called "Black Enchiridion". The third one is called "Magics of the Dark Abyss". The fourth one is "The Demons teachings" and finally the fifth one which is my favorite one.. "Sin Bribe Spells"." I listed.

Twilight looked at me in extreme shock. I was confused by her sudden expression. "What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked. Twilight's struggled with her words.

"T-those books you just listed.I-I-I know those books." She replied.

"Really?" I asked.

Twilight nodded. "Yes. I did a report about those books for Princess Celestia. Those books are Illegal books Hope." She informed.

"What the fuck are you on about?" I asked a little bewildered.

"Hope..you have to take me to those books right away."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh no I'm doing that." I told. Twilight looked at me with a nervous expression.

"Hope you can't read those books. Have you read about many ponies who have tried perfecting dark magic from those bo-"

"YES I KNOW!" I interrupted loudly.

My yelling earned the attention of the rest of the main six. "Hope please...can I just look at them. I really want to see them for myself," Twilight said. She got closer to me. Without warning she grabbed my shoulders gently. "Please...let me see." The look in her eyes..oh that look..how could I say no. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Fine...let's go right now before I change my mind." I replied.

"Thank you." Twilight said.

I got out of the river and shook my head rapidly trying to dry off my mane. Twilight followed by after telling the rest of her friends what was going on. "OH GOODY! We're going to hope's house!" Pinkie squealed, bouncing up and down on dry land. After everypony had gotten out of the river I started leading them through the Everfree Forest where my tent was located.

"You um..you live in the forest?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. Away from all those goody two-shoe ponies." I replied slightly coldly.

"Doesn't it get lonely living by yourself?" Twilight asked.

I shook my head. "No. I got my books to keep me company." I informed. Twilight looked deeply at me with a slight saddened look as if she wanted to hug me and comfort me. Hell if she wanted to to that then I wouldn't mind one damn bit. To be honest. In my eyes, Twilight is the sexiest looking unicorn I had ever seen. I would actually be lying if I said I didn't...have a crush on her. Damn. I mean, I feel weird around here and when ever she want's me to do something I don't wanna' do..why the hell can't I say no? Finally, we had arrived at my tent.

"Well guys here it is." I said, pointing at my tent.

"Huh? Where's your home dear?" Rarity asked.

"Uh...this is my home? I live in this tent." I replied.

Everypony stared at me with the strangest eyes except Rarity who looked at me in shock. "WHAT!? Dear how could you possibly live like this? It's so..dirty and little and-"

"Well I'm sorry alright! I don't need any fuckin' luxury you got that!" I yelled.

Everypony was taken back by my sudden outburst. "Woah dude. Your parent's would kill you if they heard you using that language." Rarity stated. I chuckled half-heartedly.

"My parent's? Let me tell you something my parent never gave a shit about me. I haven't seen them ever since they left me in the streets." I scoffed.

Everypony gasped in shock. "You mean...your parent's...abandoned you?" Fluttershy asked in a shy and sad tone.

I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah...when I was young I couldn't doing magic because well...I was a slow dumbass back then." I explained. Twilight walked up to me and rested a hoove on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hope. That's so terrible that you had to go through that." Twilight sympathized.

"...whatever. Come on so I can show you the books and you can leave. I got some dark magic to learn." I said.

I signaled for the girls to follow me into the tent . The inside was nothing different from the inside of an ordinary tent. There was a lantern and a sleeping bag and well...that was it. Next to the sleeping bag, the books were stacked neatly on top of each other. I nudged Twilight. Once I got her attention I pointed towards the books. She walked over towards them. "Wow..there even bigger than I thought they would be. I wonder." Twilight began. She reached out to touch one of the books. However, she was met with a nasty surprise. The book that she had touched was the Black Enchiridion. That wasn't good. As soon as Twilight's hoove met the rough black cover of the book there was a loud zapping sound followed by a shrill cry from Twilight. Everypony ,excluding me, ran over to her to see what the problem was.

"Twi? What they hay happened? What was that zappy noise? Why did you yell?" Rainbow Dash interrogated.

"The book it..it shocked me. It..it hurt too." Twilight groaned

"Hehehehehehe." I chuckled.

"What the hay is so funny wise guy?" Rainbow Dash shot.

I continued to chuckle. "What's funny? You couldn't the touch the enchiridion because you have no experience in dark magic like I do." I explained. I walked the group and over towards my books. I lifted the enchiridion with both hooves to prove my point. "See...experience." Twilight frowned. Not at me, but at the book.

"I knew it. I knew it would be as worse as this. I have to do it." Twilight said.

"Uh...do what?" I asked.

Suddenly, a voice shot in through the tent. Everypony looked in back of them to see a purple baby dragon with green spikes. "Guys! Aw man I've been trying to catch up with you all day." Spike said.

"Ah baby dragon? Holy shit that's rare." I admired.

"Uh..guys..who is that guy over there?" The dragon asked.

Twilight took her attention off the book and looked at me, completely ignoring the dragon. "Hope..you need to understand that those books are far too dangerous for anypony to control. Even the princesses themselves don't won't anything to do with it. Please hope. I..I sorry but I have to dispose of them." Twilight informed. My eyes shot wide.

"What the hell!? What are you on about? Your not taking these books from me." I stated firmly.

"Hope please don't make this difficult. You have to understand what those books will do to you if-"

"It won't come to that!?...Everypony..even my own parents thought I was worthless. Well now that I have these books I can show everypony they were wrong about me." I argued.

The rest of the main six and the baby dragon joined Twilight by her side. "Uh is anypony gonna' tell me who this guy is?" The dragon asked.

"Spike..this is our..friend Hope." Rarity informed.

"Really cuz um..he doesn't really look all to friendly right now."Spike replied nervously.

I continued to look at Twilight who returned a pleading stare. "Hope...your a good friend and I don't won't to lose you over this. Just get rid of the book or...or." Twilight hesitated. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Or...what?" I asked a little nervously.

"Or we'll get rid of it ouselves!" Rainbow Dash shot.

Applejack nodded to her threat. "Sorry sugarcube but what your messin' with there is a mighty force to be reckon with. That's a force I don't wanna mess with." She said. I looked at everypony. I backed away bit.

"I can control the magic." I assured.

Twilight shook her head as if to say it was no use. Suddenly, her horn began to glow. "And what if you can't hope. What if your bitting off WAY more than what you can chew? What if Ponyville or Equestria could be in danger? Is this really worth it?" Twilight questioned. My eyes quickly examined the room. I didn't know how to respond to that question. Deep down I knew..she was right. But hell I've been reading these books for years now. It took me years to conquer the many magics from this book. I conquered them with a smile on my damn face. It was then that the answer popped into my head. The answer to twilight's question. I looked firmly into Twilight's eyes.

"Twilight..I've decided." I started.

"Thank you Hope. I knew you would see it our way. I promise...when I take you to my library I'll help you find spells that are just for-"

"Hold on!..I didn't finish yet. I've decided...that. I'm not letting take these books away from me." I growled.

I channeled little energy to my horn. Without warning I used the energy to cause I flash bang. As I ran past the girls all I could here were their shrieks. I ran out of the tent and into the woods. There was a place I knew about where I could hide. As I continued to run I could here voices behind me. I looked in back of me to see Twilight and the others chasing me. "What the hell how did they recover from that so quickly!" I asked. I didn't have time for that now. The forest was getting more dangerous by the second thanks to the thorn bushes, falling branches, and animals that I had to dodge or either shoot white fire at. Doing this however only made the main six's persue of me easier. Suddenly an idea came to mind. I rememberd the black fog spell I had learned from the Book of Dark Souls.

"Okay girls eat my dust!" I yelled.

"what's he doing?" Twilight asked.

Black smoked surrounded my horn. Suddenly, a burst of smoke erupted from my horn. I figured the spell would help me lose them quicker. "Black fog? Oh no! Girls STOP!" Twilight ordered. All they could do was watch me disappear through the fog.

* * *

**Twilight's p.o.v**

"Aw man what did you stop us for? We can still catch him." Rainbow dash complained.

"No we can't. We don't know what's beyond the fog and my magic isn't enough to help us out here. You saw what happened back at the tent." I replied.

"Well gosh Twilight what er' we gonna' do now?" Applejack asked.

I turned around and began making my way through the forest. My friend follwed behind. I hung my head low in disappointment. This is the first time I've lost a friend to the evil forces of magic. But maybe..there was still hope. "Spike...take a letter. This is very urgent." I stated. Spike looked at me.

"Are you sure about this Twilight? Is it really a good idea to get the princesses involved in this one?" Spike asked.

"I don't like it either. I'm not sure what they'll do to him once they find him but..but I hope it nothing harsh like what they did to discord. He's..he's to young to go through something like that. Especially since he's been through enough already."

Spike nodded and took out a piece of paper and pen. "Okay...ready when you are." He said, placing the pen on the start of the paper. I cleared my throat.

"Dear Princess celestia," I began." Today while on a regular trip to Canterlot I came across a very strange unicorn named Hope Sin. It appears that he studies dark magic from illegal books like "The Demons Teachings" and "The Black Enchiridion". As I've read these books are extremely dangerous. I tried to dispose of them but Hope ran off with them. Unfortunately he got away. We need help finding him." Sincerely, Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Once spike was done with the letter he sent it to it's destination. All we could do now was wait. I didn't know if that was even a good thing or not. I'll I know is one way or another..we'll find Hope and save him...I will save him.

* * *

**Another good chapter down. 3 more to go now. btw I'm gonna make one chapter way longer then the last so yeah. bye**


End file.
